


Pathcode

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: They are being chased.One by one.





	Pathcode

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning for a series. I have started writing it, but I'm still working on another fic, so updates would be slow.  
> I am planning to connect all the pathcode teasers and hopefully their mvs. I will not hurry because I really like to write this series well. So, sorry if you have to wait for long. I am posting this because I'm hoping I'll not give up on the story if I do so.

Run.   
Don’t look around. Don’t hesitate. Don’t stop.   
But above all, do not overdose.  
And remember, the war is coming

How does it feel to have the same nightmare every day? Does it get easier with time? Do you get used to it? If Kyungsoo was asked this, he would just laugh at the naivety.   
The sleeping man gasps and sits up abruptly as his eyes open wide with terror. Sweat and tears cover his face as he tries to calm his racing heart, a hand on his chest. A few seconds pass as he stays unmoving. Sighing, he turns to look at the clock on the wall to his right.   
2:27 AM  
He turns his head back and falls back onto his bed, his poker expression unchanging. He stares at the ceiling, too tired to curse his fate. Despite his small frame and baby like features, Kyungsoo is strong. So strong, that it’s a miracle to hear the word ‘tired’ out of his lips. But this was not physical exhaustion. No, this was different.   
It’s the same maze. The same words. The same voices. So why can’t he see their faces? Why can’t he remember? It still rings in his ears. The screams. The cries. Shaking his head, he drags himself out of the bed. He can’t sleep anymore.   
It was a normal day, just like any other. Living in a village is not very eventful. Trees and plants don’t cause any trouble. He was glad. Glad to have his nursery. It’s just what he needs, peace.  
He was watering the orchids when he felt it. A slow and deep rumble in his heart. With a sharp intake of breath, he let go of the water can and placed his hand on his chest.   
Jongin  
He slowly sat on the ground, hands placed beside him as if to pat the earth. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the rumble inside him.   
The tanned male is wearing a suit. The city is hazy. He’s watchful. He keeps looking behind him. Everything seems to be in a fast forward. Now he’s on a roof. High, very high. Alone? He looks at his phone. ‘Follow Pathcode’, a message with no sender. He looks back to the city just as he disappears, leaving a puff of mist behind him.  
Kyungsoo opened his eyes, gasping for breath, his eyes unfocused. Jongin’s in trouble. He could still feel Jongin’s fear. His confusion and curiosity. Something’s happening. Something has started. Should he contact the others? Before he can decide, he felt another rumble, forcing him to close his eyes again.  
Tao seems to be in a restaurant. Now he’s running out of the restaurant, confusion and fear evident on his face.   
Time slip. But Tao didn’t seem to be the one to cause it, judging from his panicked expression. Kyungsoo can feel fear growing in his heart. Something’s chasing them.   
Boom  
Another rumble.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the intro guys. I did not edit it or have it beta read. So please bear with me.


End file.
